La marca del destino
by Dark janubis
Summary: En Egipto, surge una terrible profecía que anuncia la destrucción en las manos de un niño igual al príncipe, pero, es realmente el niño lo que dicen que es?...
1. Profecía

Dark: Bueno...al fin salí con una nueva idea para un fic!

Nico: Pero creo que nos gustaría más que terminaras primero tus OTROS Fics!

Dark: Lo sé...pero realmente cuando se me viene una nueva idea no me deja en paz hasta escribirla...pero les aseguro a los lectores que no voy a abandonar ningún fic!

Nico: Y que hay de reviviendo el pasado...o un ciclo de locuras?

Dark: no las he abandonado...es solo que aun no tengo buenas ideas para continuarlas...pero apenas se me ocurra algo las voy a continuar!

Nico: si, bueno...continuemos con esto...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Bueno gracias, y espero que les guste el fic!

La marca del destino La profecía 

_Hace cinco mil años, la gente confiaba en las profecías. Y en Egipto, una de desastres y perdición apareció. La profecía caía en el faraón y su descendencia, por ello, sólo la gente que habitaba en la ciudad del palacio la conocía._

_La profecía contaba que uno de los más grandes hechiceros del mundo había mirado con rabia al faraón por haberle arrojado de su corte, por ello lanzo un maleficio a su familia. La maldición contaba que en la sexta generación venidera de la descendencia de dicho rey, nacería un niño. Un niño cuyo poder llegaría a ser reconocido por la eternidad. Podría controlas el poder que las sombras conferían y con él, Egipto florecería con grandeza. Pero, si fuese solo así, no sería un maleficio, o sí?...por ello es que la profecía aun no termina._

_Dicho fue que el mismo día del nacimiento del heredero, también nacería un niño en la misma ciudad. El niño sería un reflejo del príncipe. Sería incluso, hermano en alma del otro. Dominaría a voluntad la oscuridad y sería grande, pero el destino era que si ambos niños crecían, el segundo causaría la destrucción entera de Egipto, la muerte del príncipe y la invasión de la oscuridad en el mundo entero._

_Al enterarse del maleficio, el faraón entró en pánico. Tenía que evitar tan desastroso final para su gente. Pidió ayuda a un sacerdote / hechicero de la orden de Ra. El bondadoso ser se apiado del pobre rey y en con sus poderes lanzo un contra maleficio...pero no fue capaz de destruir el anterior. Al no haber podido acabar con el hechizo, decidió dar una modificación. Por ello, quedo dicho que el niño que sería el reflejo del faraón, nacería con una marca en el pecho sobre el corazón, una marca con el símbolo del milenio. El príncipe nacería con la misma marca, para que se sepa que el momento había llegado._

_Por ello, la profecía se había pasado de generación en generación. Durante seis generaciones, hasta que en el reinado del rey Akunumkanon la profecía, comenzó..._

Ooo

En el palacio la gente corría en espera del nacimiento del pequeño príncipe. La noticia de que la reina había entrado en trabajo de parto se corrió por todo el pueblo. Pero, el faraón no parecía estar muy contento.

El rey había estado consciente de que su hijo sería el primero de la sexta generación que indicaba la profecía. Pero, en ese instante sólo rogaba que los dioses evitaran que ese maleficio llegase a ser real.

Ooo

Dentro de la sala de partos, la reina estaba teniendo mucho trabajo para dar a luz, pero no estaba sola...a su alrededor estaban varias nodrizas y la sacerdotisa Sheila, dueña del collar del milenio.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en el momento en el que el pequeño llanto llenó la habitación. Lágrimas caían del rostro de la reina mientras una sirvienta le entregaba a su pequeño bebé en brazos. El niño calmó su llanto inmediatamente al estar en los brazos de su madre y valientemente abrió sus ojos, revelando en ellos el color de los ojos de su padre.

-Será un valiente rey y muy fuerte-dijo la sacerdotisa.

La reina sonrío mientras con su mano acariciaba la cabeza de su primogénito, revolviendo sus cabellos, negros delineados con rojo escarlata y sus pequeñas franjas doradas. La madre le sonrío, pero de pronto, cuando el bebé se movió un poco, sus ojos quedaron fijos en su pequeño pecho.

Y tan terrible como una pesadilla, ahí estaba, la marca del milenio, plasmada en el pecho de su hijo como una cicatriz blanca. Pronto, todas las presentes notaron la marca que presagiaba la desgracia. Segundos después la sacerdotisa se puso de pie y llamó a una criada.

-Avisen al faraón... a llegado el momento!-dijo con gran fuerza.

Ooo

Fuera de la habitación, el faraón estaba muy preocupado. A su lado estaba su hermano menor Akunadín. De pronto, la criada salió del cuarto y se lanzo al suelo ante su faraón.

-Su alteza, me envían a comunicarle que el momento ha llegado, la marca se encuentra en el pecho de su hijo, mi señor-dijo mirando al suelo.

El faraón estaba petrificado y no fue que despertó hasta que Akunadín se le acercó.

-Hermano?-dijo colocándole una mano en el hombro-qué debemos hacer?

El faraón volteó a ver a Akunadín, y su mirada se llenó de determinación.

-Matarlo. Tal como nuestros antepasados lo decidieron Shimon!-grito el faraón, minutos después un hombre apareció en la puerta inclinándose ante su rey-convoca a la guardia!

Diez minutos después, la guardia del faraón se había reunido bajo el balcón del mismo.

EL rey se acercó al balcón y les habló con firmeza...

-Guerreros míos, están son mis órdenes... busquen en las casas de los aldeanos, a todo niño varón nacido este día, y busquen en ellos la insignia del milenio grabada en sus pechos sobre el corazón... si lo encuentra... Mátenlo! Si sus padres tratan de evitarlo, arréstenlos!...no sean débiles sólo porque es un bebé, véanlo como la peor amenaza para todo Egipto, ahora, VAYAN!-dicho esto, toda la guardia partió.

Ooo

En otra parte, en una casa casi derruida...

Una mujer acurrucaba a su recién nacido en su pecho. El pequeño niño tenía el cabello negro delineado con rajo y unos ojos de un púrpura claro adorable. Pero, en su pecho, la temida marca se mostraba. La mujer miraba con tristeza a su hijo. Ella no tenía marido. Era una jovenzuela, que un día se metió con las personas equivocadas, fue raptada y obligada a comprometerse con el hijo de su raptor, que luego fue asesinado en una batalla. Ella había logrado escapar, pero para su desgracia, había quedado en cinta de un hijo que no quería, pero, al no sentirse capaz de darle la espalda a un niño inocente cómo él, decidió conservarlo, pero ahora lo estaba lamentando.

Ella era consciente de la profecía. Y ahora, recostado en su seno, estaba la posible destrucción de todo su pueblo. Su pobre y débil mente no sabía que hacer. Era obvio que el niño era el de la leyenda, porque a pesar de ser su hijo, no tenía nada de parecido a ella, ni a su padre. Las opciones eran, entregarlo o salvarlo, pero ella no quería problemas con el faraón. Fue entonces que el bebé miró a su madre a los ojos, y en su corazón la decisión fue tomada, tenía que salvarlo.

Fue entonces que un guardia entró por la puerta y vio al bebé en sus brazos. Ella aun tenía las ropas ensangrentadas por el parto. El guardia se acercó y le demando ver al niño. Ella se negó, pero el se lo arrebato de los brazos. Una vez que lo tuvo, procedió a examinarlo y quedó algo asustado de encontrar la marca en el pecho del niño. Sin duda alguna el guardia colocó al bebé en la cama y desenfundó su espada. Y la levantó con todas sus fuerzas y...cayó al suelo mareado. La madre del bebé lo había golpeado con un jarrón. Ella corrió a hacia su bebé y lo tomó en brazos corriendo cuan rápido fuese posible. El guardia no tardó en recobrar la compostura y llamó a sus compañeros para ayudar a atrapar a la mujer.

La persecución duró mucho tiempo, pero ella logró llegar a las puertas del reino. Atravesó con todas sus fuerzas y salió al desierto.

-Qué hacemos?-preguntó un arquero al jefe de la guardia.

El jefe miro a la mujer correr, y le arrebató el arco a su soldado, luego apunto hacia ella y susurrando un "lo lamento" le disparó.

La flecha le dio en la espalda, pero no la derribó. Pronto la oscuridad y la arena oculto su imagen y los guardias no pudieron verla.

-Señor?-preguntó el arquero.

-No podemos hacer nada más. El tiempo hará el resto. La mujer esta herida y no podrá sobrevivir con el calor extremo del desierto, Además, no hay ninguna ciudad a menos de dos días de camino. Ella morirá inevitablemente en las arenas, así intente huir cuanto quiera. Y el niño no podrá sobrevivir sin su madre. Podemos decir, que hemos terminado la misión, Egipto esta a salvo!

Y todos los soldados regresaron a casa a festejar su gran logro. Y a tranquilizar al rey.

Ooo

Pero el destino tenía sus propios planes. Es así como la pobre mujer, no se dio por vencida "arruiné mi vida...no permitiré que tu pierdas la tuya así... no me importa que tan malo dicen que eres... sé que eres importante y puro...lo vi en tus ojos...te prometo hijo mío que aunque yo muera te dejaré en un lugar seguro!"

Y así, la desdichada mujer camino, y aun sangrando y sedienta, luchó en contra de todo en su camino sólo para llegar a una ciudad cercana. Una vez ahí se desplomó en la calle.

Una gorda mujer se le acercó y vio la sangre en ella.

-Esta no durará mucho tiempo-dijo secamente.

-Por...po...por favor-dijo débilmente la pobre madre-tómelo... tómelo...

Con eso estiro al niño a los brazos de la mujer, ella miró al bulto que era el pequeño y bruscamente lo tomo.

-Qué quieres que haga con tu vástago?-dijo de una manera despreciativa.

-Cuídelo...dele un hogar...-su voz se hacía cada vez más débil.

-Al menos el mocoso tiene nombre?-pregunto mirando a la madre en el filo de la muerte.

La mujer lo pensó un segundo y con sus ultimas fuerzas respondió.

-Yu...Yugi-y con eso sonrió y su alma abandonó su cuerpo.

La gorda mujer miró a la fallecida y se marchó de ahí. "Yugi?...quien llama a un mocoso Yugi?...eso solo se le ocurre a las ratas de la sociedad!" con eso la mujer cargo al pequeño bebé, pero en su mente se registraba un pensamiento, le habían pedido cuidarlo, y lo haría, pero nunca le habían pedido cuidarlo...bien.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno eso fue todo...espero les gustara!

Nico: SI, bueno entonces nos vemos en la próxima!

Dark: Si!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	2. La vida de un príncipe

Dark: Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo dos de esta historia!

Nico: Sabes qué?

Dark: Qué? ¬¬

Nico: Creo que los lectores son bastante capaces de saber que capitulo es y tu siempre lo repites!

Dark: Bueno...y eso qué?... es decir, soy libre de decir lo que me plazca en el fic que escribo!

Nico: Si, claro ¬¬

Dark: Ya, si tienes un problema entonces no tienes que decir el disclaimer!

Nico: Yo?...yo no tengo ningún problema n.n U...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Entonces, ya que estas a mi favor ahora, comencemos con el fic!

La vida de un príncipe

Cinco años de edad...

Tener cinco años de edad era un gran logro para el pequeño príncipe Yami. Su padre lo miraba con orgullo mientras el niño jugaba con un gato de su madre. Oh sí, la vida era simple. Despertar, comer, jugar, jugar, comer, jugar, bañarse, comer y dormir.

-Ven gatito, ven gatito, jajaja-decía el pequeño Yami mientras trataba de sujetar al gato plomizo que siempre se le escabullía.

-Jaja, eso es hijo, demuestra quien manda a ese gato tramposo!-animaba su padre, mientras miraba a su primogénito corriendo tras el desdichado animal.

-EL príncipe tiene mucha energía el día de hoy-decía Shimon entre risas.

-Si, eso demuestra su fuerza!-respondió el rey.

De pronto se oyó un suave llanto y el rey levanto la mirada. Yami estaba sentado en el suelo, llorando mientras sujetaba su mano. El faraón se le acercó algo alarmado.

-Yami, hijo mío, que te ocurre?-preguntó al pequeño, quien volteó y lo miró.

-Papa, gato...el gato me araño la mano-dijo mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Déjame ver- Yami le mostró su mano y el faraón pudo ver en ella tres arañazos, no muy profundos, pero estaban sangrando un poco-oh, Yami, esto no es nada-dijo levantando la cabeza de su hijo con su mano-Yami, escúchame bien, un príncipe no debe llorar por una heridita tan leve-dijo cálidamente a su hijo quien detuvo su llanto-ahora, demuéstrale a tu padre que eres un joven valiente y ve con Shimon a que Sheila te cure la herida, de acuerdo?

Yami se puso de pie y asintió silenciosamente con su cabeza, limpió las lágrimas que aun tenía en el rostro y fue a donde Shimon quien le estaba esperando.

-Ese es mi hijo!-dijo el faraón lleno de orgullo.

Ooo

Siete años de edad...

Yami ya estaba tomando sus cursos de preparación para convertirse en faraón. Lo primero que le enseñaban era a escribir y leer, un poco de introducción a la política y la economía egipcia, y cortesía y conducta.

Para tener siete años Yami era un estudiante bastante bueno. Lo que se le enseñaba una vez quedaba grabado en su joven mente como en una roca esculpida. Es más, cuando se le daba la oportunidad de opinar sobre algún tema, podía dejar sorprendido a su tutor. No había casi nada que pudiese confundir por mucho tiempo al pequeño príncipe.

Y si algo en su carácter ya era obvio, era su gran sentido de competitividad. Era impresionante la cantidad de juegos que el pequeño ya sabía dominar. El Senet (antiguo juego de mesa egipcio) era pan comido. Los dados, ni hablar. En toda clase de juegos, algo era seguro, Yami iba a ganar. Su talento le llevo a hacerse rival de su joven primo. Seto, que estaba siendo entrenado para ser un sacerdote, siempre buscaba una excusa para competir con su joven primo. Y una vez que habían jugado todos los juegos que a la edad de siete y ocho años se podían comprender, entonces empezaron a retarse en cosas distintas. Cómo, quien llegaba más temprano a clase; quien aprendía más en el menor tiempo; o incluso quien sacaba a Shimon más rápido de sus casillas! Y eso si que les dio muchos problemas.

Pero, aunque Yami siempre salía victorioso, a Seto más que la victoria le gustaba la emoción de un reto, además que le encantaba perder el tiempo con su primo.

Las cosas les iban muy bien.

Ooo

Diez años...

La madre de Yami había fallecido un año atrás y esto había causado un fuerte golpe en el corazón de su padre. Cada día, el gastado faraón parecía volverse más callado y más serio. Yami extrañaba mucho ver sonreír a su padre, pero estaba feliz de saber que al menos estaba aun con vida.

Pero las cosas se le iban poniendo más difíciles. Cómo ese día...

-Príncipe?...PRÍNCIPE!-gritaba Shimon al distraído Yami.

-Uh?...qué?-dijo despertando de sus sueños.

-Mi señor, soy consciente de que esta agotado, pero debe prestar atención-dijo Shimon con algo de preocupación.

-Lo lamento Shimon-dijo bostezando suavemente-no volverá a pasar

-de acuerdo-dijo Shimon mientras continuaba su clase de relaciones públicas.

Yami estaba realmente cansado. Como su padre se veía cada vez más agotado, los consejeros temían que el faraón pronto fuese incapaz de dirigir al reino y por ello mandaron que el príncipe recibiera una intensificación en sus clases.

La agenda era muy dura. Ahora que tenía diez años tenía que aprender muchas cosas. Tenía que levantarse todas las mañanas al salir el sol. Durante la mañana, practicaba su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y lucha con espada. Luego tenía clase de estratagemas de guerra, seguida por estrategias de protección en momentos de paz. Luego podía tomar un relajante baño, pero tenía que ser rápido, ya que luego tenía que almorzar al medio día exacto. Luego, al atardecer, tenía sus clases de dominio de las sombras, y había que decir que esa era su hora favorita del día, realmente no le costaba mucho trabajo. Luego venía la clase de política, economía y organización de recursos. Después, derechos y justicia; seguido por un breve descanso de diez minutos. Luego tenía clase de etiqueta social, relaciones exteriores e interiores y relaciones públicas. Luego tenía clase de escritura en papiro para mejorar su caligrafía y por último tenía una hora de sesión con su padre en donde el faraón le probaba en sus conocimientos del día antes de mandarlo a dormir antes de la media noche.

El príncipe realmente se estaba extenuando demasiado y luchar con el estrés en a tan corta edad le costaba. Para su suerte, Seto venía de vez en cuando y podía jugar con él un rato. Por su parte, el joven aprendiz de sacerdote tampoco las estaba pasando muy bien. Al tener que subir a su cargo en el instante en que su primo lo haga, Seto tenía que ser preparado tanto como Yami. Así que cuando los dos estaban juntos se liberaban de todo el stress que los agobiaba.

Pero aun agotado y muy cansado, el príncipe seguía continuando con su vida lo mejor que podía...

Ooo

Doce años...

Una terrible tragedia. El faraón había fallecido. Y terrible más aun para Yami. El joven adolescente había tenido que subir al trono y las presiones de una vida como faraón eran terribles.

Claro, la mayoría de las personas harían lo que fuera por tener un cargo tan impresionante, pero Yami no podía soportar la presión. Para su suerte, no estaba solo. Seto se había convertido en su sacerdote principal. A su lado, había ascendido Ishizu, como la protectora del collar del milenio, y sucesora de la sacerdotisa Sheila. También estaban Mahado, Shada, Karim y el tío de Yami, Akunadín. Y como aun era joven e inexperto, tenía siempre a su lado al antiguo protector de la llave del milenio, amigo y tutor, Shimon. Yami no estaba solo.

Sin embargo...

Algo dentro de él parecía decirle que algo faltaba. No estaba solo...pero se sentía solo. Tenía a todos estos amigos...pero se sentía solo. Una soledad agobiante y desesperante. Como cuando murió su madre. O cuando fue el turno de su padre. Yami se sentía mal...pero aun así se esforzó por continuar dando una buena cara a su pueblo.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno...ahí lo tienen...

Nico: Para qué fue eso?

Dark: EN el siguiente capi, hablaremos de cómo le fue a Yugi, espero que las personas lectoras les den una comparación a estas dos vidas...

Nico: AH, ok

Dark: Si!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	3. La vida de un exiliado

Dark: Hora de comparar!

Nico: Al fin!

Dark: Este capitulo, que es el capitulo Tres!

Nico: Ay no!

Dark: Y hora qué?

Nico: creí que dejarías de decir el número del capitulo!

Dark: Pues te equivocaste!

Nico: Ya me di cuenta...bueno...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Bueno, comencemos el fic!

La vida de un exiliado

Cinco años...

-Muévete, NO SEAS TAN INÚTIL, TÚ BUENO PARA NADA!-gritaba una mujer a la pequeña figura de un niño cargando una enorme jarra con agua-LLEVO MÁS DE CINCO MINUTOS ESPERANDO POR EL AGUA! NO SIRVES PARA NADA!

El fuerte grito de la mujer asustaba al pequeño Yugi muchísimo. Lentamente cargaba la jarra para colocarla en una mesa, pero era muy pesada y el pequeño sentía mucho dolor en sus brazos. Ya estaba apunto de llegar cuando un joven de unos doce años de edad que esta sentado en una silla, sacó su pie y causó que Yugi se tropezara. El pequeño calló el suelo y la jarra se rompió en mil pedazos, dos de los cuales golpearon al pequeño en la mano causando unas cortadas. En vez de llorar, el pequeño se encogió así mismo en una pequeña bolita y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, después de todo, ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-INÚTIL! ARRUINASTE OTRA JARRA MÁS! ERES UN IDIOTA!-gritaba la mujer tomando una cuchara de palo y acercándose al pequeño que temblaba en el suelo.

-Espera mamá...yo me haré cargo de que reciba su merecido-dijo el joven que había estado sentado. La madre accedió. EL joven se paró y con una sonrisa levanto a Yugi por el cuello de su túnica y empezó a cargarlo hacia fuera. Yugi mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, mientras el abusivo le daba de patadas y puñetazos. Una vez se hubo calmado, dejó a Yugi tirado en el suelo.

Así era casi siempre. Desde el día en que Yugi podía recordar, siempre lo habían tratado como si fuese más bajo que el polvo. Incluso los caballos eran mejor tratados que él. Yugi no era parte de esa familia, y lo sabía. Les temía con todo su ser, pero tampoco podía irse, no tenía a donde. Estaba atrapado. Y prefería resistir el dolor a tener que enfrentarse a un mundo totalmente desconocido para él.

Yugi se puso dolorosamente de pie. La herida de su mano se había llenado de arena y le ardía, pero en sí, todo su pequeño cuerpo le ardía. Lentamente empezó a arrastrarse hasta su habitación, o mejor dicho, el establo. Yugi dormía en la cama de un caballo que había sido vendido. La paja no era mucha, pero era suficiente para quitarle el terrible frío de las noches egipcias y mantenerlo fresco por el verano. Lentamente se recostó en la paja tomo un paño y una vasija de agua que tenía al lado. Limpió sus manos y sus golpes. Vendó su herida con un trozo de trapo viejo, pero limpio. Ese día no había sido tan malo. El padre de la casa se había ido a ver unos negocios en la mañana, y se había llevado a su hijo mayor, dejando en casa a la madre, al chico de doce y su hermana de diez. Ambos niños odiaban a Yugi y lo usaban como saco para golpear siempre que querían, después de todo, solo necesitaban poner una excusa que aunque fuese mala le bastaba a su madre para permitir que lo 'castigaran'.

Yugi lloraba varias horas, pero no lo hacía en frente de ellos. Llorar enfrente de esas personas solo causaba que lo golpearan más fuerte. Varias veces le habían dejado tumbado durante días, sin recibir ayuda médica, pero cuando Yugi creía que la vida se le escapaba, ellos llamaban a un doctor para traerlo de vuelta. Casi cómo si quisieran asegurar la supervivencia de su juguete.

El pequeño había terminado de colocarse la venda en la mano cuando oyó la voz del padre junto de la madre fuera del establo. La curiosidad lo llevó a acercarse, o más bien, arrastrarse hasta la puerta para oír.

-Qué?...seguro de eso?-decía la mujer.

-Completamente mujer...estamos arruinados-decía molesto el padre.

-Papi...no vamos a ser pobres, o sí?-pregunta la hija menor.

-No, cielo... pero tendremos que vender algunas cosas-dijo el padre.

Yugi sentía rabia. A sus hijos los trataban como ángeles. Vamos, hasta trataban a su criada mejor que a él. Para ellos, él era nada. Yugi abrió un poco la puerta y miró por la rendija.

-Vender?...los caballos?-dijo el hijo mayor.

-O no! yo quiero mi caballo justo donde esta!-grito el hijo menor, haciendo una rabieta.

Si, claro, pero el muchacho ni siquiera montaba el caballo. Yugi tenía que cuidarlo y mantenerlo sano. El muchacho tenía miedo al caballo, era patético.

-No venderemos los caballos-dijo el padre-al menos no los de ustedes, no se preocupen!

-Qué venderás querido?...o planeas despedir a la sirvienta?-dijo horrorizada la madre.

-No!-grito el hijo mayor-ella es esencial para nuestra vida!-gritó rojo de ira.

-No la despediremos...pero tenemos que vender algo...algo...algo que no sea tan útil!-fue entonces que los fríos ojos del hombre cayeron sobre el establo y una desagradable sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Los demás lo imitaron y Yugi sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. Esto no era bueno.

Ooo

Siete años de edad...

Calor, cansancio, era lo único que conocía en su corta vida. Rebajado de sirviente a esclavo. Si, esclavo. Resulta que cuando tenía cinco años, el hombre de la casa no tuvo mejor idea que vender su más inútil posesión, él. Lo llevó a rastras a un campamento de esclavos y demando ver al jefe del lugar. Cuatro monedas de cobre. Cuatro míseras monedas de cobre, era lo que valía su vida para ese comerciante de esclavos. Sustento su paga, diciendo que el chico era extraño y patéticamente débil y pequeño, y añadió al final "Le aseguro que en ningún lugar sacará algo mejor que esto!".El padre, no se quejó, quizá pensó que el hombre tenía la razón, pero solo tomó el dinero y se fue. Ningún "lo siento", o "buena suerte", o "adiós". Solo tomó su dinero y se fue.

Yugi quedó acongojado. Durante los últimos dos años lo habían azotado, golpeado y maltratado tantas veces que ya no era consciente de cuantas cicatrices cubrían su pobre cuerpo. Pero, la única cicatriz que le sorprendía era la blanca en forma de ojo en su pecho. Él solía pasarse horas pensando de donde había salido. Su antigua 'familia' si se le puede llamar así, le habían dicho que la tenía desde que nació, pero él no estaba seguro.

Bueno, pero la vida no era nada agradable para el pequeño, y no tener nada que hacer más que recordar el dolor le destrozaba la cabeza.

Pero un día, mientras cargaba su ración de pan y agua hacia una piedra para poder comer, sus ojos cayeron sobre un anciano que tenía un pedazo de papiro y lo que parecía ser un trozo de madera. A su lado había un pequeño plato con líquido negro, y a su otro lado su plato de comida vacío. La curiosidad le mando a acercarse y mirar por el hombro del señor. Y pudo ver varios dibujos que él no entendía.

-Qué haces muchacho?-dijo algo molesto el hombre.

-Disculpe...Señor...qué hace?-dijo nerviosamente.

-Qué eres, un ignorante?-su tono hizo que Yugi se asustara un poco- estoy escribiendo!

-Escribir?...que es eso?-preguntó confundido.

-Vaya, si eres ignorante. Es una manera de transmitir tus pensamientos a través de simples dibujos. De esa forma otras persona pueden verlos y saber lo que tu querías decir-dijo solemnemente.

-Vaya, suena genial!...y yo puedo aprender a escribir?-dijo con un brillo en su mirada.

-Qué me tomas por tonto, para qué querrías escribir?

-Para...para...no lo sé...realmente escribir no me ayudaría mucho aquí...pero podría ayudarme a distraerme...usted podría enseñarme?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, antes de quedar aquí, yo había sido un escriba...pero...no creo que un niño como tu pueda aprender este arte!-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-Si puedo...haré lo que quiera, enséñeme, sí?-dijo con esmero.

-Te propongo un trato, dame la mitad de tu pan y yo seré tu maestro-dijo dandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-Dijo entusiasmado.

Durante los siguientes meses, Yugi fue instruido en escribir y de regalo también aprendió varias cosas que le enseñaba el escriba. Yugi llegó a llevarse tan bien con el anciano que le contó todo sobre su vida antes de estar ahí y el anciano le contó sobre la suya. Yugi había conseguido un amigo. Su primer amigo.

Ooo

Diez años...

Dos años atrás, el anciano hombre había fallecido. Yugi quedó desconsolado con el suceso. El viejo le dejó a él sus únicas posesiones. Unos cuantos papiros viejos, y un trozo de madera. Yugi los había tomado sin que el capataz lo notara.

Ese año, Yugi hubo de conocer a sus tres mejores amigos desde entonces.

Joey y Tristan que el día que llegaron se metieron en un lío con uno de los esclavos, habían estado a punto de ser azotados de no ser que Yugi los vio y para evitarles un problema, dejó caer un jarrón de sus brazos a propósito. Claro que esto le causo un castigo, pero valió la pena, porque cuando lo dejaron solo, los dos jóvenes se le acercaron , lo ayudaron a parase, lo llevaron a su lugar de descanso y le ayudaron a curarse. Juraron ser siempre sus amigos, y cuidarse el uno al otro.

Su tercer amigo, era una amiga. Tea. Ella había llegado ahí un mes luego que Joey y Tristan. Aparentemente un esclavo pretendió sobrepasarse con ella, y el trío apareció a su rescate. Ella pronto encontró divertido pasar el tiempo con ellos y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Además, que Tea se sintió impresionada por la habilidad de Yugi de escribir y leer.

Los tiempos parecían mejorar para él.

Ooo

Doce años...

Los vientos del cambio habían llegado hasta Egipto con el subir de un nuevo faraón al trono. Y una de las primeras leyes dictadas, fue la de la liberación de todos los esclavos en su reino. Claro que esto no impidió que la esclavitud continuara. El dueño del campamento de esclavos los colocó en carretas con barrotes y empezaron a dirigirse al borde del desierto, ahí, el comerciante podría continuar su negocio sin que el faraón lo molestara. Pero, la orden le había causado mucha ira al comerciante. Y para mala suerte de Yugi, como su apariencia era similar a la del nuevo rey, el comerciante lo usaba para dejar salir su frustración. Durante el camino, Yugi fue sacado varias veces de su celda al atardecer, con el único propósito de ser azotado y golpeado hasta que su 'amo' decidiera que había sido suficiente.

Sus amigos se estaban angustiando mucho por la salud de su amigo. El pequeño no podía continuar así, si seguían, de seguro terminaría muerto antes de llegar a su destino. Fue por eso que un día, los tres hicieron un plan para liberar al pequeño. Fue simple, pero efectivo. Joey se escabulló de su celda al anochecer y fue a la tienda del comerciante. Ahí, estaba Yugi, atado en el suelo. Listo para recibir su paliza diaria, cuando su amigo llegó. Mientras él hacía esto, Tristan fingía una pelea con otro esclavo que se ofreció a ayudar y Tea, por su parte, pretendía llamar la atención de los guardias hacia la pelea. Gracias al tiempo que le fue concedido, Joey fue capaz de sacar a Yugi de la tienda. Le dio unas provisiones y unas monedas que le había robado al guardia.

-Yugi, ahora debes de corre, e irte antes de que algo terrible pase!

-NO JOEY!...no puedo dejarlos aquí-dijo cabizbajo.

-Escúchame!...no podemos dejarte morir a manos de ese patán...Yugi, si te vas ahora, podremos evitar que nos culpen a nosotros y tu serás libre amigo. Algún día tu verás que esto es lo mejor, aunque no lo parezca. Siempre seremos tus amigos-le dio la mano y le dio una palmada en la espalda antes de mandarlo a fuera del campamento.

El camino fue muy duro, y muchas veces Yugi quiso regresar al campamento, pero después del gran esfuerzo de sus amigos, no se atrevía a regresar.

Quizá encontraría la libertad, al final.

Ooo

Trece años...

Yugi había logrado llegar de vuelta a Egipto. Durante todo un año trabajo para un ladrón y se mantuvo bastante bien, aunque sentía mucha culpa por robar, pero tenía que sobrevivir. Sin embargo, un mes atrás, los guardias habían perseguido al ladrón, y había huido de la ciudad. Yugi quedó solo una vez más...pero esta vez fue peor. Nadie le tendía una mano al pequeño. Él divariaba entre la brecha de la vida y la muerte todo el tiempo. Comiendo casi nada más que frutas malas o tiradas. Trabajando de cargador de cajas. Y durmiendo como un perro en un callejón oscuro, con el único abrigo de un saco viejo de verduras. Su vida, no podía volverse peor. Al menos eso creía...

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, espero que los comparasen y que les gustara.

Nico: Si, claro...pero fue algo triste.

Dark: Si lo sé.

Nico: bueno, entonces...

Nico/Dark: Hasta la Próxima!

R&R


	4. Vida

Dark: Hola, bienvenidos al capitulo cuatro!

Nico: Te tardaste! 0 ""

Dark: No molestes, apurémonos entonces!

Nico: okis... **Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...**

Dark: Comencemos con el fic!

Vida

Era otro día como cualquiera. Yami se puso de pie en su balcón y miró el esplendor de la mañana. Ahora tenía dieciséis años y las cosas habían tomado un rumbo más seguro. Después de los primeros tres años de faraón, Yami al fin había logrado dominar el trabajo. Había conseguido alejar a Egipto de varias crisis y ahora disfrutaba de un día completamente libre de reuniones. Eso era inusual, pero gracias a la planificación y al trabajo duro, pudo lograr concederse así mismo un descanso. Pero, sentía que estar ahí no era descanso alguno. Se sentía aburrido de estar en el palacio y el día de hoy el pueblo se veía muy tentador. Tal vez podría...no, era el faraón no podría,...pero pensándolo una vez más, si Yami era el faraón, tenía todo el derecho de salir a visitar al pueblo. Además, la idea ya estaba en su mente y él simplemente no podía ignorarla.

Ooo

En el pueblo...

-Cof, Cof Cof-tosía Yugi con gran fuerza-ah...ah...cocof...ah...

Dormir en un callejón, siempre había sido mala idea, pero después del particular frío que azotó a Egipto durante las noches de sequía hacía tres meses, Yugi había quedado muy mal. Su pecho le dolía como si tuviera un bloque de granito presionando. La poca, o nada, de comida que podía conseguir le empeoraba la situación. Desde que hubo llegado a Egipto no pudo conseguir ropas nuevas, así que era obvio que los pantalones holgados de esclavo le quedaran ahora a la medida, al igual que su camisa. Pero eso no era nada bueno. Antes, al menos la tela extra le ayudaba a cubrir más el frío, pero eso ya no era posible.

El fuerte toser de Yugi causaba que su rostro se pusiera rojo. Trató de respirar profundamente para clamar su tos pero tardó unos minutos en parar. Alejando su mano de su boca Yugi vio el desagradable líquido rojo que había tosido. Era sangre. Un mes atrás, el dolor en el pecho de Yugi se intensificó y cada vez que sufría de un ataque de tos, tosía sangre.

Yugi tomó un viejo trapo y se limpió la mano. Nada podía hacer para arreglar esto. Cada día se sentía más débil que el anterior, pero no podía ir a un médico, con qué pagaría? Apenas y podía conseguir comida, menos pagar un médico. El pequeño joven estaba agotado, pero al menos no estaba tan solo.

-¡Kuri!-se oyó un gritó cercano. Yugi sonrió al reconocer el saludo de su buen amigo.

-¡Kuribo!-gritó Yugi con emoción mientras abría sus brazos para recibir a su peludo amiguito.

Hacía un año y medio que Yugi había descubierto sus poderes de las sombras. Eran muy débiles y él realmente no sabía controlarlos. El que Kuribo llegara al mundo humano fue una sorpresa.

Ese día Yugi había tratado de escapar de un vendedor que lo quería acusar de ladrón. Yugi no había robado nada, había sido otro chico encapuchado, pero aun así el miedo de que ese hombre lo lastimase le hizo correr. Aunque sabía que era inocente, él sabía que si se detenía el perseguidor no le creería, y el castigo que le podrían dar sería cortarle la mano, y ¡Yugi no estaba dispuesto a quedarse Manco!. Asustado, corrió hasta un callejón sin salida. Dándose cuanta de su error, cayó al suelo y se dispuso a esperar que lo atrapasen. En ese instante él deseó, deseó con toda su alma que alguien le ayudase, que alguien viniese y le apoyase, deseo alguien que se preocupase y que estuviera dispuesto a ser un amigo. Fue entonces que Yugi sintió un extraño calor recorrer su pequeño cuerpo, luego un suave golpe en su corazón y por último una leve ráfaga de cansancio; y el aire a su alrededor se arremolino un poco. Asombrado levantó la vista y vio los grandes e inocentes ojos de una criatura peluda. Se asustó un poco y retrocedió, pero la criatura puso una expresión de alegría y se le lanzó encima acurrucándose en su pecho. Yugi no sabía que hacer, pero de pronto se oyó el grito del hombre que lo perseguía, su expresión se llenó terror. El pequeño kuribo vio la expresión en el rostro del chico y supo que tenía que ayudarle. Yugi vio a la criatura acercarse al muro que lo tenía atrapado, luego la vio trepar por el muro usando unos ladrillos que misteriosamente se iban sobresaliendo bajo sus patas. Cuando estuvo arriba, la criatura volteó a Yugi y le llamó para que lo siguiese. Sin nada que perder, Yugi le siguió. Una vez que el estuvo arriba, volteó y vio que el muro ya no tenía ningún ladrillo fuera de lugar. Kuribo jaló un poco la tela de la ropa de Yugi llamando su atención. Él no sabía quién ni qué era esta criatura...pero ciertamente le debía la vida. Yugi saltó al otro lado del muro y corrió a su callejón en donde se sentó en una vieja cesta y tomó un de sus únicas frutas. La cortó al levantar la mirada kuribo estaba ahí, Yugi le dio una sonrisa y diciéndole "gracias amigo" le entregó la mitad de la fruta. Desde entonces él y kuribo fueron amigos.

Ahora, después de vivir un año y medio con su amo, kuribo sabía bien la condición del muchacho y hacía su mayor esfuerzo por protegerle. Lo cual era un poco difícil, ya que siendo kuribo una criatura de las sombras, tenía que regresar a su mundo varias veces.

-Kuri! Kuri!-decía kuribo mientras lo abrazaban-Kuri!-se alejo un poco de Yugi , movió sus patas por su espeso pelaje, su amo lo observaba intrigado, y después de unos segundos kuribo se puso muy contento y le mostró a Yugi algo que lo hizo sentir alegre-Ku!-dijo mostrando una jugosa y madura manzana.

-Ku...kuribo...conseguiste eso...pa...para mí?-dijo con unas lagrimillas en sus ojos y una mirada tierna.

-kurikuri!-asintió el pequeño monstruo y le colocó la manzana en las manos de su amo.

-Gra...gracias...yo...yo...no sé que decir...-dijo mientras miraba a su peludo amigo.

-kuri!- grito el pequeño monstruo con gran entusiasmo.

Yugi acercó la manzana y le dio una buena mordida. Era dulce y jugosa, y para él, un sueño hecho realidad. Hacía tiempo que no había podido encontrar comida tan fresca, y ciertamente el despertar con comida así le hacía pensar que ése sería un buen día.

Kuribo tenía una tierna expresión mientras veía a su amo. Yugi no lo sabía, pero kuribo había robado la fruta de unas hortalizas, todo con el único propósito de darle al joven chico algo digno de llamarse comida. Pero toda la alegría desapareció de su rostro cuando el horrible sonido regresó.

Cof! COF!

Yugi había empezado a toser fuertemente de Nuevo. Su mano izquierda sujetaba su adolorido pecho. Kuribo se acercó y trato de ayudar, pero no sabía que hacer. De pronto, el dolor provocó que Yugi cayera al suelo, y para su mala suerte, la manzana se le resbaló de la mano y rodó por la tierra. Kuribo se colocó tras su amo usaba sus patas para darle unas palmadas, pero Yugi seguía tosiendo. Literalmente estaba tirado en el suelo, tosiendo sus pulmones. Un minuto después, dio un fuerte tosido y la sangre cubrió el suelo.

-¡KURI!-gritó el pequeño monstruo alarmado, se movió rápidamente y fue por el trapo de su amo.

Yugi estaba recobrando su aliento mientras miraba su mano cubierta de sangre cuando sintió la tela cerca de él, levantó la vista y vio al preocupado kuribo ofreciéndole el pañuelo para limpiarse. Dando una sonrisa, Yugi tomó el paño y se limpió.

Unos momentos después, Yugi hubo recobrado su compostura cuando notó que había dejado caer su desayuno. Alarmado, volteó a buscar la fruta y la vio al otro lado del callejón. Estaba cubierta de arena, pero y qué?...el solía comer frutas así todo el tiempo. No queriendo resignarse a olvidar el regalo de kuribo, débilmente gateó hasta la manzana, pero cuando la iba a tomar, tuvo que retirar rápidamente su mano. Ahí, sujetando la manzana entre sus pequeñas patas, había una rata. Era negra y se veía amenazadora, ya que le estaba mostrando los dientes a Yugi y le chillaba.

El pobre de Yugi solo pudo ver cómo la rata se llevaba su alimento hasta un agujero en la pared.

-jaja...vaya, parece que ella si tiene una casa...-dijo Yugi tratando de no llorar- que disfrutes tu desayuno!-grito con algo de rabia.

Kuribo se acercó a su amo con una mirada triste. Cosa que Yugi notó al voltear.

-Kuribo?...oye...kuribo, no te pongas así...mira, ya antes he pasado el día sin comer...-dijo con una nerviosa sonrisa, pero no animó al pequeño amigo-vamos!...si te pones triste, también lo estaré yo...vamos...arriba ese animo!-dijo con su genuina sonrisa.

Kuribo decidió no seguir angustiando a su amo, por ello fingió alegría, pero en el fondo kuribo estaba llorando. No era justo! su amo era el humano más digno, amable, inocente y sincero que existía! Cómo era posible que el destino lo tratase tan mal! Qué hizo su amo para perder todo lo que tenía, sus amigos, su familia...y porqué el destino ahora le quería reclamar su propia vida y por si fuera poco, lo hacía de una forma cruel, con una estrepitosa tos! Si el destino fuese un humano, kuribo lo huera atacado hasta que dejase tranquilo a su amo!

-Bueno, no se puede hacer mucho...ya que...me tendré que ir sin comer a trabajar!-dijo Yugi poniéndose de pie-Adiós kuribo.

Kuribo seguía metido en sus pensamientos cuando Yugi le habló y tardó un rato en analizar lo que su amo había dicho: "sin comer"..."trabajar"..."adiós"

-KURI!-grito alarmado kuribo antes de salir en persecución de su amo. Quizá su amo era el más noble, pero no era el más lógico al salir a trabajar en su estado. Kuribo tendría que vigilarle de cerca.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso es todo...lamento la tardanza, pero aun me estoy re-acostumbrando al ritmo de la escuela!

Nico: lo que digas!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	5. Todo por una serpiente!

Dark: Sean bienvenidos!

Nico: AL quinto Capitulo!

Dark: Y ahora les queremos decir!

Nico: que...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...!**

Dark: Y ahora empecemos con el fic!

Todo por una serpiente!

El pequeño Yugi estaba caminando con la cabeza gacha. Como en varios intentos anteriores, le habían negado trabajo. Nadie quería a un chico enfermo, después de todo, cuanto peso podría cargar antes de desmayarse? Yugi necesitaba urgentemente un trabajo, requería de conseguir alimento, requería con urgencia un cambio de indumentaria... pero no lo encontraría, y él lo sabía. En ese momento, su pecho empezó a dolerle, fue entonces que cualquier trabajo parecía bueno, incluso si comer tierra le daría dinero para sobrevivir, entonces estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Ooo

El gran faraón caminaba entre sus fieles súbditos mientras deambulaba por el mercado. Había mucha gente, sin embargo nadie le hacía venias. Eso lo llenaba de satisfacción, nadie lo reconocía, nadie podía ver su rostro bajo su capa, por primera vez, el faraón se sentía un ser humano normal.

Un hombre pasó y lo empujo. Ouch! Eso fue algo brusco, pero algo completamente normal. Ignorando eso Yami siguió su paseo. Pero al no haber estado nunca lejos del palacio, Yami desconocía por completo que lugares serían buenos para visitar. Definitivamente el mercado no llamaba mucho su atención, después de todo él era el faraón, si quería algo entonces bastaba decirlo para que segundos después lo tuviera a sus pies. No, Yami quería ver más de su pueblo, pero no quería ver lo que el siempre veía... quería más...quería conocer aquello que estaba más allá del pueblo que sus ojos veían cada mañana al salir a su alcoba. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que sería entretenido visitar la parte cercana al río. Ciertamente, fuera del pueblo no habría semejante ajetreo. Con esa decisión en su mente, el faraón se puso en marcha hacia su destino final.

Ooo

Minutos atrás, kuribo le había rogado que se detuviera. Lo había tratado de jalar a casa, pero él se negaba. Tenía que intentarlo, tenía que llegar hasta su lugar secreto, él único lugar donde él podía conseguir al menos la mínima ración de comida. El único lugar donde parecía que el destino había sido piadoso con él al colocar una palmera de dátiles escondida. Y el único lugar donde por un instante, él podía olvidarse de los dolores de su alma. Así que, indicándole a su peludo amigo que regresase al reino de las sombras a descansar, Yugi se puso en marcha a aquel lugar. Pero, de instantes, sentía que se iba a arrepentir de ello... cada paso se veía más difícil que el anterior. Su estomago le dolía de hambre pues ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde. Sus piernas flaqueaban a cada paso y su pecho le estaba empezando a arder, pero la única forma de sobrevivir sería comiendo algo, y la única forma de comer, sería llegar hasta ese claro escondido.

Ooo

Yami ya estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero al no estar tan acostumbrado a dar largas caminatas, se encontraba sediento. En ese momento, ¡Oh, Cómo deseaba el faraón poder ordenarle a Shimon un vaso de agua! Pero como si los dioses oyeran sus súplicas, en frente de sí, logró divisar un pozo junto a varios arbustos espinosos. Y se veía que aun estaba en funcionamiento!

-Oh! Gracias a RA!-exclamo mientras alegre corría hacia el pozo. Para su suerte, había un pequeño cubo atado a la cuerda, listo para ser lanzado. A Yami esto le pareció algo extraño, volteó buscando con la mirada para ver si alguien lo estaba usando, pero no localizó a nadie. Pensando que no podía ser tan malo, lanzo el cubo al pozo. Luego con gran prisa, procedió a sacarlo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo lleno de agua limpia, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dedico a tragar varias bocanadas de agua. Luego se descubrió la cabeza dejando caer un poco de agua en su cabeza.-Sí, Definitivamente, he de hacer que Seto construya otro templo a Osiris por la pureza del agua!

Fue entonces que un extraño sonido llamó la atención del faraón. Era como un zumbido...no...era más como un siseo! Algo tembloroso, Yami volteó para ver a una cobra egipcia mirándolo en posición de amenaza. Atemorizado ante esto, el faraón empezó a alejarse lentamente del animal, pero por más lento que se movía, la serpiente parecía seguirlo. Aterrado, Yami intento una rápida huída, pero sin notarlo, su capa se había quedado prendida a uno de los arbustos provocando que el faraón cayera de cara al suelo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y trato de liberarse; mientras tanto, la cobra se acercaba cada vez más y más.

Ooo

Yugi estaba caminando lentamente, arrastraba sus pies en la arena, levantarlos era muy agotador. De pronto, algo llamó su atención. Era como un murmullo y venía de entre varios arbustos. Moviéndose con cuidado entre ellos, Yugi logró divisar una imagen preocupante. Un joven se había quedado atrapado en los arbustos y una cobra que parecía estar lista para atacar se le estaba acercando. Yugi sabía que esas eran muy malas noticias para ese chico. Un cobra egipcia puede matarte con una sola mordida en menos de dos horas, y definitivamente no sería una muerte muy agradable!

Yugi miró al chico a la cara, era obvio que el muchacho no lo había visto, sin embargo, pudo ver bien su rostro de terror. El muchacho era muy parecido a él mismo, por ello se sintió muy mal por él, es decir, si él estuviera en su lugar desearía que alguien le ayudase, aunque sería muy probable que nadie lo hiciese. Olvidando eso, Yugi miró a todos lados y pronto vio lo que necesitaba: una rama de un arbusto espinoso caída. La tomó en sus manos, ignorando lo más posible el dolor que algunas púas pequeñitas le causaron, y con todo su valor, saltó de entre los arbustos y quedó detrás de la serpiente.

-AH!-gritó llamando así la atención de la cobra-me ves?...ven aquí!-dijo dándole con una piedrecilla e incitándola a acercársele.

-Uh?-se preguntó Yami al ver a este chico haciendo eso. "_quién es él?...esta ayudándome?...acaso sabe quién soy?...eso debe ser..."_se dijo así mismo mientras miraba al chico atrayendo al animal hacia él.

Yugi estaba nervioso, nunca en su vida había enfrentado a un animal tan potencialmente mortal. Fue entonces que la cobra se preparó para atacar, irguiéndose altamente y dando rápidos lances hacia Yugi, quien los esquivaba pobremente. Fue entonces que usando toda su fuerza y la rama que traía, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. La cobra quedó algo atontada con el golpe, luego miró al chico que agitaba la vara y en vez de atacar, se retiró pacíficamente del lugar.

-Niño...estas bien?-preguntó nerviosamente el faraón.

Yugi levanto la mirada hacia el sujeto, dio una sonrisa y luego se dejo caer sentado en el suelo.

-SI...solo algo agitado señor-dijo recobrando su aliento.

-NO sé como agradecerte tu ayuda pequeño-dijo acercándose hacia él.

-Bueno...tal vez podría agradecerme teniendo más cuidado...-dijo mirándolo, Yami se sorprendió-se nota que no suele venir por estas zonas. Cerca del río habitan las cobras acechando por los pozos... debe tener mucho cuidado la próxima vez-dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero los nervios se lo impedían-disculpe...me da una mano?

Yami miró al pequeño con una mirada incrédula "_es que acaso no sabes quién soy?...no puede ser cierto..."_

-Disculpa ...niño...no sabes quién soy?-preguntó inquieto.

-Uh?... debería saberlo?-preguntó inocentemente- La verdad es que no lo conozco...oiga puede dejar lo de niño? Ya tengo mis buenos quince años, no soy un niñito-dijo algo fastidiado.

-Oh...disculpa-con eso Yami le dio una mano para ponerse de pie.

-Gracias-dijo Yugi.

Luego de soltarle la mano Yami sintió algo en la suya, era sangre. Alarmado tomó la mano del chico en la suya y vio como tenía pequeñas heridas en ella, mientras tanto Yugi lo miraba algo nervioso.

-Estas sangrando

-Oh esto-dijo Yugi mirando su mano-creo que no tuve mucho cuidado con la vara... descuide, estoy bien- completo alejando su mano de la de ese extraño.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño si eso te preocupa-dijo Yami notando el rostro algo intranquilo del chico-ven!-lo jaló hasta el pozo donde aun quedaba algo de agua en el cubo. Vaciando un poco, limpió la mano de Yugi. Luego tomó un pañuelo que traía consigo y lo amarró en su mano-Listo, con eso bastará.

Yugi miró su mano y luego miró al extraño. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Egipto, un ser humano como él estaba siendo amable y piadoso. Yugi le sonrío.

-Muchas gracias...um...

-Yami-respondió el sonriente faraón.

-Muchas gracias Yami-dijo Yugi dandole un abrazo.

Yami se sorprendió mucho. Normalmente estaría prohibido que un aldeano tocara al faraón, y mucho menos abrazarlo, pero Yami se sintió extrañamente tranquilo con la demostración de afecto.

-De nada... disculpa...tu nombre es?

-Mi nombre es Yugi señor-dijo separándose.

-Yugi eh?...es un nombre muy agradable, te sienta muy bien.

-gracias, su nombre también le queda bien señor-dijo Yugi.

"_Por qué me llama señor?...según dijo, él y yo tenemos la misma edad"_

-Bueno, fue un placer-dijo Yugi inclinándose para retirarse, pero antes de que se fuera, Yami le sujeto de la muñeca.

-Oye, espera...

-Si?-dijo nerviosamente.

-Bueno...es que, como tu ya has dicho, no estoy muy familiarizado con estos entornos... ya que tu vives aquí, quizá podrías mostrarme algún lugar que valga la pena?

-Yo?...guiarlo?...

-Si...podrías?

-Bueno... si conozco un lugar especial, pero... pero es un secreto y no puedo llevarle...-dijo algo nervioso. No quería que nadie destruyese su lugar secreto.

-Y es muy agradable?-preguntó Yami con expectativa.

-Para mí si lo es, pero como ya dije...

-Llévame!-dijo Yami muy entusiasmado.

-pero...ya le dije que no puedo!-dijo alarmado.

-OH! Por favor! Quiero conocerlo, si hay lugar tan especial en Egipto, entonces quiero verlo, no sé cuando pueda volver a venir y no quiero regresar a casa sin haber visto algo grandioso de esta tierra!

-Pero...-Yugi estaba dudoso.

Yami vio que no podría convencer fácilmente al muchacho, así que usó lo último que se le ocurrió, buscó en su túnica y sacó algo.

-Te pagaré!-dijo mostrando dinero en sus manos.

-Pero...-En ese momento Yugi volteó y vio las manos de Yami-ME PAGARÍA CON ESO?-dijo alarmado. En las manos de Yami habían tres monedas de oro sólido.

-No basta?-dijo mirando, entonces busco más-Con esto bastaría?-dijo agregándole otras dos monedas más.

Yugi casi se cae de espaldas. Ahí en frente de él, había un hombre que estaba dispuesto a pagarle más oro del que había visto en toda su vida y únicamente tenía que llevarle a su lugar secreto.

-Esta seguro de eso?-preguntó pensando por un instante que era una broma.

-Completamente. Si tu me llevas, yo te pagaré estas cinco monedas de oro-dijo sonriéndole-entonces...tenemos un trato?-dijo guardando el dinero de nuevo.

Yugi lo pensó un poco. Esta era una oportunidad de una vez en la vida. Esta era la oportunidad de salvar su vida... de comer verdadera comida, de recibir ayuda...simplemente, por más que amaba su secreto, no pudo ponerlo encima de su supervivencia.

-Trato-dijo dandole la mano a Yami.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, esto se pone mejor... espero que les gustara...

Nico: Y si no les gusta, bueno, entonces de seguro eso no te lo esperabas...

Dark: gracias Nico...¬ ¬''

Nico: Di nada n.n!

Nico/Dark: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


	6. El Claro

Dark: Lo sé, lo sé... me tardé mucho...

Nico: Bastante!

Dark: gracias ¬¬''...pero aun así les digo que sean bienvenidos al capítulo seis!

Nico: Cómo te tardaste, hagamos esto rápido...** Dark Janubis no es dueña de Yugioh! Ni de ninguno de sus personajes...!**

Dark: Ok, empecemos con el fic!

El claro

Yugi estaba totalmente consternado ante la posibilidad de que una persona desconocida le ofreciera tanto dinero a cambio de llevarlo a un lugar. Este hombre debía de tener mucho dinero, además hablaba muy educadamente, caminaba con gran orgullo, casi como si todo fuera suyo y no tuviera que preocuparse por nada. Ante esta idea Yugi decidió no incomodar al joven, por lo tanto hizo su mayor esfuerzo para resistir el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Yami miraba de reojo el rostro de su joven guía y no podía sacudirse la idea de que algo no estaba completamente bien con el muchacho, pero no podía descifrar qué. Tenía una apariencia deplorable, eso sin duda, casi se podría afirmar que no había comido. Tenía la tez algo pálida, la mirada un poco angustiada y caminaba encogido como tratando de no ser visto. Yami no estaba seguro que hacer. Es cierto que deseaba ver más de su pueblo y sentirse libre por un rato, pero las cosas podrían salir mal. ¿Qué tal si este muchacho era un ladrón y lo asaltaba? ¿o sí planeaba secuestrarlo por ser el faraón? Pero el chico dijo no conocerlo ¿y si eso fue fingido?

Yami sacudió la cabeza para arrojar esos pensamientos. No sabía qué, pero el pequeño chico le inspiraba mucha confianza. El lugar que estaba recorriendo no lo conocía, pero aun así confiaba en su guía.

Luego de un desagradable silencio, Yugi habló algo tímido...

-Um...Señor Yami-dijo volteando lentamente- es aquí-dijo señalando hacia una gran formación rocosa.

-Aquí?-preguntó algo desilusionado al no ver nada atrayente.

-uh?...oh, lo lamento... quería decir que tenemos que ir por aquí-aclaró mientras arrimaba unos arbustos y mostraba una grieta en la roca.

-Vaya...-Yami se acercó hacia la grieta. El espacio era relativamente pequeño. Un hombre adulto no cabría... es más, un joven normal no cabría.

-Qué suerte tiene, si usted fuera más alto no podría entrar-dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, al parecer, al fin ser así tiene un lado bueno-comentó Yami.

-Cierto... ah, permítame, iré primero...antes de entrar le diré que no podrá ver nada a dentro, así que procure extender sus brazos para que no se golpee contra algo. Y no se preocupe, solo hay un camino, no se puede perder-y con eso ingresó.

Yami no estaba muy seguro de entrar, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su razón.

-Oye...ya estamos cerca?-preguntó el faraón luego de unos minutos.

-Sí...tenga cuidado con la...

-OUCH!

-Bajada...lo lamento...debí avisarle antes...

-No te preocupes...pero... falta mucho?

-Jaja, no..es más ya se ve la luz-dijo Yugi y era cierto, la salida estaba justo en frente.

Emocionado, Yami se dio prisa y salió hacia la luz, la cual lo dejó confundido, con esa extraña sensación de brillantez que ciega momentáneamente los ojos cuando se tienen que acostumbrar a la luz de nuevo. Pero unos segundos después, Yami estaba observando maravillado el lugar al que había llegado.

-Bueno... espero que esto llene sus expectativas Señor Yami-dijo Yugi con una suave sonrisa.

El lugar era hermoso. Era como un santuario. La formación rocosa había cerrado el espacio y terminaba justo en el inicio del Nilo. Las palmeras crecían bellamente colocadas como si un jardinero las hubiese posicionado. Hermosos lotos y flores crecían en una especie de mini lago formado en una hendidura en el suelo que se unía con el río. Pero lo mejor de todo era la vista. El atardecer, el Nilo, las plantas, era tan mágico. Yami no podía evitar quedarse pasmado. Ni siquiera en el palacio podía ver un cielo tan pacífico y agradable. Tan emocionado estaba que una pequeña lagrimilla salió de su ojo. Impresionado, Yami volteó para poder agradecer a su guía que lo había hecho todo posible, pero lo vio algo ocupado. Yugi se había trepado a una palmera baja que tenía algunos frutos en ella.

-Disculpa...-dijo Yami.

-Ah?-preguntó Yugi.

-Qué haces?

-Oh...yo...-Yugi termino de tomar unos cuantos frutos y descendió-recojo dátiles-contesto mostrando los frutos.

Yami observó los dátiles por un momento.

-Y...te los vas a comer?-preguntó curiosamente.

-Bueno...sí...um...disculpe, desearía probar uno?-preguntó amablemente.

-Qué?...yo...no creo que debería...-respondió negando con las manos.

-Vamos... están maduros y son muy deliciosos-insistió Yugi.

Yami vio que el joven chico realmente quería compartir con él, así que decidió acceder.

-De acuerdo...supongo que uno, no hará daño-dijo aceptando el fruto.

Yami y Yugi tomaron asiento en unas rocas. Mientras Yugi comía alguno dátiles, Yami observaba silenciosamente.

-uh...disculpe...pasa algo?-preguntó Yugi mirando a Yami-acaso no le gustan los dátiles Señor?

-ah? No, no es eso, es solo que nunca los había comido-dijo honestamente el faraón.

-¡Qué?-Yugi estaba impresionado-nunca había conocido a nadie que no hubiera comido un dátil!

-Así? Bueno, es que mi padre no quería que los comiera...

-¿Por qué no?

-Es que, el creía que-Yami miró a los ojos a Yugi y no pudo evitar decirle-el creía que era una fruta para los de clase baja

-Qué?

-Mi padre pensaba que era una fruta que solo los de clase baja debía de comer y me dijo que no tenía porqué comer de la comida que todos comían

-WOW... –Yugi nunca había escuchado algo así-su padre debe ser alguien muy estricto...

-Era... mi padre falleció hace varios años...

Al ver la expresión de tristeza en Yami, Yugi se sintió mal.

-Yo...yo lo lamento Señor...

-oh, no te preocupes por eso...

-Pero, si su padre ha partido hacia los dioses, entonces ya no le puede prohibir que coma de esto-dijo señalando el dátil que tenía en la mano-no tiene que ser un impedimento para probar cosas nuevas, no?

Yami lo miró sorprendido y luego una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Es cierto-dijo y con eso le dio un buen mordisco al dátil. Lo mastico con calma y lo paso. Todo el tiempo Yugi lo estuvo observando.

-Y?-preguntó ansioso.

-Delicioso!-respondió alegremente el faraón.

Ambos jóvenes rieron un rato y se quedaron en silencio.

-Qué lugar mas hermoso-comentó Yami rompiendo la calma.

-Sí... es un pequeño paraíso...mi pequeño paraíso-dijo Yugi solemnemente.

-A qué te refieres?

-Nadie viene hasta esta parte del río, nadie sabe...es más, desde un bote, sería imposible ver claramente este lugar... dudo que el mismo faraón sepa de este pequeño santuario!-dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo.

Yami lo miró con algo de gracia, era cierto, él desconocía algo así en su tierra.

-Entonces, consideras este lugar tuyo, no?-dijo con algo de gracia.

-Qué?-Yugi le volteó a ver-Pero claro que no. Este lugar es del río, del cielo, del sol... no solo mío... pero me permiten venir aquí y con eso me basta!

Yami y Yugi se rieron un rato de varias cosas que relativamente no tenían mucha coherencia para cualquiera que los hubiera escuchado. De pronto Yugi le dijo a Yami que guardara silencio.

-Qué pasa?-preguntó el faraón.

-Es RA-dijo señalando hacia el horizonte.

Yami volteó y miro maravillado como el sol se ocultaba claramente en el horizonte, creando un suave brillo en las aguas que reconfortó su alma. De pronto, sin aviso Yami oyó a Yugi decir...

-Hasta mañana Ra, gracias por el día de hoy-mientras cerraba los ojos.

Yami pensó un momento y luego volteó sonriendo con un pensamiento "_sí, gracias por el día de hoy"_

Por unos instantes más, el faraón se quedó pasmado mirando el descenso del sol, pero fue fuertemente distraído por un estrepitoso ruido.

COF COF COF

Era Yugi, su pecho no lo toleró más y lo mando de un ataque de tos al suelo. El pobre joven se sujetaba fuertemente el pecho y tosía lleno de dolor.

-YUGI!-en un instante, Yami estaba a su lado tratando de ayudar, aunque no sabía como.

-COF...a...agua...cofcof-dijo señalando al laguito.

Deprisa Yami se dirigió a él y con un hoja recogió un bocado de agua, se lo llevo a Yugi y le dio de beber. Yugi bebió cuanto pudo, pero no podía tragar por la tos. De pronto, todas sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y cayó al suelo, y con un último golpe de tos un chorro de sangre fresca roció el suelo.

Yami estaba horrorizado. En su vida el faraón había visto a alguien toser de esa forma. Sin embargo, en lugar de sentir asco como una persona normal, Yami se llenó de angustia, y trato de ayudar yugi a ponerse de pie.

El agotado joven luchó por levantarse del suelo, pero parecía que estaba peleando una batalla perdida contra la gravedad.

-Yugi...tranquilo...apóyate en mí-dijo colocando un brazo bajo el cuerpo del joven.

-gra...gracias...señor...

-tenemos que salir de aquí... te llevaré de vuelta al pueblo-dijo el faraón-espero que tengas fuerzas para atravesar el túnel-comentó preocupado.

-No se preocupe, creo...que sí...sí podré-y con eso ambos se dirigieron hacia la grieta por la que habían llegado.

Ooo

Dark: Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les gustara!

Nico: Genial lo de la grieta!

Dark: Sï, lo sé! Me inspire en un lugar real!

Nico: En serio?

Dark: Sip! Fue un lugar que visite cuando estuve de viaje en el Cusco! Se llamaba la chincana y fue algo genial atravesar un lugar tan cerrado y oscuro!

Nico: Impresionante!

Dark: Eso mismo digo!

Dark/Nico: Hasta la próxima!

R&R


End file.
